theitroomfandomcom-20200214-history
David
David (a.k.a DR) is a resident of the Kingdom of IT, and the Head ICT Prefect up until the position's dissolution and also CEO of DRcorp. An effective and competent leader, he rose to power in 2009 by the royal appointment of Richard. The leading figure of the second generation of prefects, David helped to shape the IT Room into its current more streamlined form - amongst other tactical and territorial advances. Beginnings David was discovered in the IT Room whilst making comic strips by Richard and Smith who recruited him into their IT Room Monitoring Staff. From there David was received with favourable reception from the Higher Council. David was appointed the heir to Richard's throne and subsequently rose through the ranks eventually to the position of Head Monitor. Around the same time, some of his fellow students including Josh, Vladimir and Andrew and Mullybobs also joined the Kingdom. A year or so after his arrival in the Kingdom, David made a poster proclaiming the equipment in ICT 1 to be 'generically screwed', whilst this was indeed fact, the Senior Management of the School (allied with the History Office) took offence and David was exiled from the room for several months. Head ICT Prefect and beyond! Some time after returning from his exile, Richard left the IT Room, and David, his heir took over, appointing Andrew as his deputy. David and his cabinet quickly began making radical changes to the system to streamline it and increase efficiency, while also having to compensate for the problems created due to the sudden shortage of staff with the first generation of prefects leaving and also the tyranny of a new rival. David soon had made a number of advances, firstly adopting a revanchist policy and reclaiming old territory once part of the kingdom during Smith's early reign in the form of the long sought over ICT 2 which eventually became his new capital and seat of power as well as the reclamation of Room 18. Through some brilliant strategy and tactics, David's influence and that of the IT Room expanded to cover the entire The Landing - the largest expansion in the kingdom's history. Rivalry with Smith In 2008 the mood of the Higher Council was generally sceptical as to whether or not David had the abilities necessary to run the Kingdom when the time came and the first generation moved on. Smith was the only member to publicly voice these concerns and so a fierce rivalry formed between David and Smith. This rivalry lasted for several years but finally after a string of territorial advances executed by David, proving his worth, Smith finally relented and learnt to trust to David. As a sign of good will Smith volunteered to represent the first generation by going to watch a play about Wigan in which many members of the Kingdom including David himself were part of. Later days of the Kingdom Due to tensions with Miss Abbott and the multiple attempts upon the Kingdom's territory, David led the Kingdom's forces in the Battle of ICT2, a battle ultimately lost. With UKoIT's armies forced into a retreat after the battle, David then held a vote with the Elder Council to determine that fate of the Kingdom. In light of the recent defeat, and with no heir apparent strong enough to lead the Kingdom in future, the Council voted to disband the Kingdom rather than see it fall further into ruin. An official ceremony later held to acknowledge this. Trivia *David is one of the only left handed members of the Kingdom. *He plays as a Grade 8 on the triangle. *Has survived multiple assassination attempts, one of which composed of Smith offering Mullybobs a biscuit from the canteen in exchange for David's head, unfortunately Mullybobs forgot to hold up his part of the bargain. Others include multiple strangulation attempts by Vladimir, all of which have failed (which was to be expected really). *He also designed the current coat of arms and flag of the Kingdom. Head ICT Prefect